Magic
by Hologram Love
Summary: He was, and is still the source of Hermione's magic, and she believes that nothing will ever change that.


__

Hello there :) I'm here with another H/Hr fanfic. The song is Magic by Colbie Caillat, and I suggest listening to it while reading. If you don't like it, it's cool.

**Disclaimer: **I own naught. But I love Harry and Hermione with all my heart. OBHWF shippers who ask Delusional shippers to fcuk themselves can do so to their own, too =D.

* * *

You've got magic inside your finger tips  
It's leaking out all over my skin  
Every time that I get close to you  
you're making me weak with the way you  
look through those eyes

Hermione moans at the feel of _his_ hands traversing her naked body. The warmth of _his_ calloused hand brought shivers through her. The heat that she experiences felt like _**his love for her and only her**_, flowing from the pores of _his_ fingers through her own. _He_ covers her body with his, and gazes deep into her eyes; a thousand words _transcending time and space_ with the passion ablaze in the famous _eyes that he had inherited from his mother_. The look on _his_ face was most like a cauldron filled with emotions _he_ feels whenever he is in her most wonderful presence; _**love, adoration, trust, respect, concern and desire.**_ With all of the sentiments in that single fix of _his_ eyes into her warm brown ones,**_ Hermione feels incredibly weak._**

_And all I see is your face  
All I need is your touch  
Wake me up with your lips  
Come at me from up above  
Yeah oh I need you_

Hermione closes her eyes, sleep tugging at her consciousness, thanks to _him_. She drifts away, to her own world, where she is still haunted by the _one man that makes her feel **anything and everything.**_ It was _his_ face that she sees in the back of her eyelids every time she shuts them to concentrate. It was _his_ touch that dissolves Hermione Jane Granger into a pool of recklessness, driven with her love and desire for this _one man._

She was still in the midst of her slumber, when she feels the most familiar pair of softness upon her lips. The movement was _unhurried and subtle_, and she knows it is _him_. Lazily, she opens her eyes, and the next thing she realizes, _this man_ was on top and inside of her, and they moan their _one true love's_ name in gratification. She needs **him and only him**, and she feels her own arousal drip down from her creamy thighs, and _he_ smiles like _he_ owns the world. With Hermione in _his arms_, **the planet, the galaxies and the universe feels rightfully _his._**

_I remember the way that you move  
you're dancing easily through my dreams  
it's hitting me harder and harder with all your smiles  
you are crazy gentle in the way you kiss_

Hermione reminisces about her first night with _him._ After _his_ seventeen-year old battle with the darkest wizard of all time, _he_ feels vulnerable and confused. What do _I_ live for now that he is gone, _he_ asks her, as they honor the floor with the first dance. She reprimands _him_ for thinking like a fool, contemplating _his_ own cause of living when _he_ has _his_ whole life ahead of _him. He_ smiles at her like a goof that _he_ is, as _he_ apologizes sincerely. They danced the night away, in each other's arms. _He_ asks her silently; pleadingly, to spend the night with _him_, in _his_ room. She agrees, because **_she knows him unlike any other._**

Up they went to _his_ private quarters. Without so much as a warning, _he_ grabs her by the waist with a force so tender that she barely felt it, until _he_ brushed his lips against _his_ **best friend's**. Hermione's eyes widens in shock and pleasure at _his_ actions. _He_ bows _his_ head apologetically, only to be asked to shut _his_ mouth. She kisses _him_ back forcefully and _he_ reciprocates with his firm gentleness. _He_ asks her to stop, only to ask once again whether she is sure. She says nothing, only to nod. She knows what she truly desires, she is sure what she'll view in the Mirror of Erised; and _**it is him.**_

Since he's gone forever, _he_ starts silently, watching every muscle moving in her body. And _I_ have nothing else to live for, would you mind if _I_ live for you? She was speechless, so she nods and kisses _his_ forehead, where the _scar_ that symbolizes **hope** for their community rests.

__

Oh baby I need you  
to see me, the way I see you  
lovely, wide awake in  
the middle of my dreams

Hermione never desires anything this much in her whole lifetime, not even a whole set of the thickest encyclopedias in the world would amount to _this._ This desire for _her man's_ touch that she's been _seeking_ for two months has finally taken its toll on her body. _He_ takes her in _his_ strong arms, and envelopes her in a warm and loving hug. She pulls away, cupping _his_ face in her hands and she whispers _her need against his lips._

She has seen _him_ in her dreams every night, like a missing element in her soul; because that is what _he_ is to her, she admits. She sees _him_ for what he truly is, loving, caring and _eternally hers_, because that is what **she** wants, and _he_ concedes without a fight.

_All I see is your face  
all I need is your touch  
wake me up with your lips  
come at me from up above  
I ..... I need you_

Hermione loves _him_ with every ounce of her ability to love. _He_ has always been there for her, like how she was there for _him_. Every sleepless night spent without _his_ warmth was compensated with every touch, every kiss and every new high _he_ brings her to. All she needs is _him,_ forever and beyond. Because they have been friends ever since that day that _he_ saved her from death, they can **never be less than evermore.**

To be claimed **_'bonded for life'_** was ironic to their ears. There is no need to tell them, for they already know that eternity lies in **each other**. Hermione is completely aware, that today, in the eyes of people dearest to _his_ and her heart, that this love will last. With a kiss that sealed a promise that had been closed since long ago, they present each other to their family and loved ones as in the order that they became; _best friends, soul mates and husband and wife._

Hermione Jane Granger, the brightest witch of the century, is proud to sign every slip of parchment that requires her signature as _Hermione Jane Potter_, and she believes that the sentiment of awe that brews in the pit of her stomach would never cease, because she loves _him_ with the force to overcome boundaries: _He,_ who is her life and the _**magic**_ to it; her **_Harry James Potter._**

**_

* * *

_Much like every author in this website, I ask for reviews ^_^  
**


End file.
